bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Enyou
|family = Unknown |status = Active |shikai = Nōtouchie |bankai =}} Shizuka Enyō (艶容誌図佳 Enyou Shizuka, lit: Charming and Beautiful Magazine Designer) is a seated officer of the Gotei 13's Fifth Division. She is the girlfriend of Taiga Jinkou. Shizuka is also a member of the Shinigami Women's Association, functioning as the head of their department, usually being the one on the case with any new gossip. Appearance Shizuka is a woman of her late teen years, and is the prime example of good health and wellbeing among her shinigami comrades. Shizuka keeps herself fit and rejuvenated with a variety of exercises and diet plans that work well for her. Her fair skin illuminates her angular facial structure and sharp features, along with dark violet eyes only accentuating the look she possesses. Her curvy figure is also one to be mentioned, with a good diet and constant exercise, along with constant need to be fashionable as a result of her reputation, she has a well curved figure, with a significant bust size and toned abdominal, arm and leg muscles. In terms of her hair, it also remains luscious and silky. The midnight blue color of it is automatically recognized among her comrades in the Gotei 13 and beyond. It is only of approximately mid-shoulder length, but is kept wavy and in perfect condition. It seems to part near her right side, splitting into two distinct sections, along with two bangs that go down to the top of her chest. Shizuka normally is seen in a variant of the shinigami's shikahusho, for her own reasons and the ability to be distinctly recognized from her comrades as a means to enhance her own reputation. It consists of a tight leather jacket which perfectly reveals her curvaceous upper-body. The sleeves travel down to her wrists, and are then cuffed with white fur. A light blue obi sash is seen situated around her waist, tightly knit in order to balance her zanpakuto on the left side of her waist. On her lower body, she is seen wearing a black skirt, which has one leg exposed upto her upper-thigh. She is also seen with a unique tattoo stamped upon her leg. Along with this, she is seen wearing black stockings that go upto her lower-thigh and a pair of black boots. Shizuka is almost always seen to adorn a black hat that covers her entire head, with white fur lining like her jacket, and a butterfly clip on it as well. Ironically, on more battle-appropriate occassions, such as invasions and the like, Shizuka dons the complete shinigami Shikahusho. This consists of a standard black kosode, albeit hers being sleeveless for ease in combat. She couples this with a light blue obi sash like in her standard attire, with her zanpakuto situated on the left side of her body. Finally, she is seen with slightly tightened black hakama, similar to leather pants, and a pair of tabi and waraji like most shinigami. Personality Embodying the traits she is seen with in society, Shizuka is an individual who takes upon the role of a leader in front of those around her. In contrast to the individual one position above her, known as Koga Satonaka, Shizuka is a refined and calm individual. She takes things one at a time, but can easily multitask when need be, appropriately handling any situation that arises before her with mere logic and calm decisions. Cheerful and easy to get along, Shizuka can decide the appropriate times for being serious, or comedic. Shizuka is normally seen as a cheerful young woman who tends to take her duties seriously but always leaves time out for friendships and her own personal affairs. Shizuka is undoubtedly one of the most organized individuals of the Gotei 13. She is able to manage hectic schedules and come on top with time to spare. Shizuka herself is trusted by many of the Gotei 13, and as such, she reciprocates this trust with her own trust and friendship. Shizuka has a rather comical side to her, and tends to drink quite large sums of alcohol and sake, much to the dismay of some. When in a drunk stupor, Shizuka resorts to doing rather incredulous activities, including stripping down to her bare underwear, at which others get significantly annoyed. Shizuka takes enjoyment in an occasional spar, believing that refining her skills at any opportunity is good practice for her. Though her most common sparring partner would be her boyfriend, Taiga Jinkou, she doesn't mind the occasional other some of the time. Shizuka believes greatly in camaraderie and in divisions working together. She finds it a ridiculous concept that divisions should be parted from one another because of their different specialties, and finds that if they are teamed up together, no invasion from an enemy would be successful. Shizuka becomes ferocious whenever any of her close friends and comrades are hurt, to the point where her spiritual energy begins to fluctuate wildly and become as imposing as that of a powerful lieutenant. Shizuka can actively partake in a battle with a team, normally taking leading positions because of her high stature in comparison to most of her teammates. She can think up of contingencies, immediate strategies and the like on the fly and keep her allies as unharmed as she possibly can. Shizuka's relationship with Taiga has blossomed since their first meeting. Once friends and currently two lovebirds, Shizuka has no qualms in expressing her love for Taiga in public. Midori also doesn't mind that Taiga has the company of Shizuka, and in-fact, encourages Taiga to learn from Shizuka as an individual. It seems that Shizuka has a love for art and by extension photography. Her skills in the art of media and the arts know no bounds. It is for this reason, and her skills in subtlety that Shizuka was chosen as the Shinigami Women's Association's head of Paparazzi, for she is capable of taking photos of virtually anybody in her present area without them knowing until they have been published on a magazine of sorts. It also seems that Shizuka is fond of drawing, painting and digital art, seen with the number of artistic tools in her own personal room. History Synopsis *'Final Match! Roaring Silence. Powers and Abilities ' : Shizuka bears a notable level of spiritual power for an individual of her status. Because of constant training, Shizuka has been able to temper her previously uncontrolled energy into a refined pool of energy that she can easily access. It should be noted that even with the clash of two prominent spiritual energies such as those of Fushi Kuchiki and Midori Jinkou, she does not gain any negative side-effects and can take a continual number of photos with ease. Shizuka's spiritual energy is in a constant base state, and is colored a radiant azure that surrounds her. Upon further training with her lover in Kidō, Shizuka has enough control over her spiritual energy to keep it in a constant state of compression around her, allowing for enhanced physical abilities. *'''Anger-Induced Spiritual Energy: At the moment her emotional stress is at it's peak as a consequence of her allies' injury or anything similar, a drastic change comes about with her spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy rushes throughout her body and it's quantity increases substantially, along with the quality of it becoming overbearing to those not of captain-class. Shizuka loses any and all control over her spiritual energy, and is shown to be in a berserk state until somebody calms her down. Tempered Physical Abilities: Shizuka has shown to possess refined and tempered physical attributes. Consequentially from her own healthy lifestyle and further compression of her own spiritual energy, Shizuka has gained physical abilities that normally wouldn't be associated with someone of her rank. She is capable of running at notably fast speeds, take on a number of hits without even flinching, and throw away a large-built man through an entire bar (albeit the latter feat was in a drunken stupor) without much strain. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: A calm expression lies in the entire body of the midnight blue-haired woman. A simple stance is taken, sword kept angular and parallel to her own body, she removes any fear and doubt and takes her stride into battle. Swift and precise strikes at every movement, she gives no time to react, with one strike comes another, with one block comes a , she is not easily defeated nor killed, for she fights for her allies and the future. Shizuka herself is a capable swordsman, with strength reflecting that of a lieutenant-level combatant. Shizuka uses swift and continuous strikes with her blade, relentless and ongoing, Shizuka does not give her enemy any chance to gain ground. Though she begins with a traditional kendō stance, she is quickly prone to a one-handed style of grace and poise. She implements precise and well-timed movements in her form, with an occasional barrage of Kidō to defeat her enemy. Even one such as Koga Satonaka finds it difficult to combat against her for extended periods of time. Kidō Specialist: From her own personal training in Kidō, Shizuka has shown herself to be skilled in the art. She is capable of firing Kidō from #50 and below in both categories. However, upon further training with Taiga, Shizuka has found a new way to utilize Kidō, both swiftly and with ease. Along with this, she has also gained an arsenal of new spells to support her in battle. *'Hākutokaijo' (把握と解除 Catch and Release) a technique that allows Shizuka to collect and manipulate her spiritual energy no matter what situation she is in. By forming any motion, Shizuka can consciously build up spiritual energy in a specific region of her choice before constructing it into a Kidō spell and releasing it upon her enemy. She normally uses this as a preliminary strategy of capture before resorting to other methods because of the necessary concentration it takes. *'Hekikū Shikkyaku' (碧空失脚 Falling Azure Sky) a technique in which Shizuka collects a large amount of spiritual energy into a number of large orbs in the sky above her enemy before firing them on the ground and causing significant destruction. :Incantation: The doves wings open, winds blows further, stars shine brighter, plants grow taller. Emperor of all growth removed from thy throne, shattered and scattered, fall to the earth, abyss and beyond! Shunpo Specialist: Shizuka uses shunpo cleverly in battle. Using a momentary boost in speed in order to gain territory over her enemy, she swiftly changes her velocity in order for her enemy to be confused before striking them down. However, her skill isn't enough to continually keep up these speeds for extended periods of time. Keen Intellect: Shizuka is an individual who is able to easily grasp onto concepts that are normally beyond her without too much effort. This can be attributed to her , which allows her to recall information at a rather high rate in pristine condition. Shizuka also has a notable amount of experience, along with her regular facades and subterfuges in order to take pictures of specific people in the Gotei 13, Shizuka has developed her keen mind to adapt to situations rather easily. Refined Leadership: Shizuka is a natural-borne leader who is capable of taking her decisions upon a whim while looking at all the benefits and cons of each decision respectively. Shizuka is normally seen leading her missions with great efficiency, and normally with minimal injuries on her team members. Zanpakutō Nōtouchie (脳捕内絵 Memories Captured Within A Painting) is the name of Shizuka's zanpakutō. When sealed, Nōtouchie takes the form of a standard katana, with a multi-colored red, blue, green and yellow guard that has a circular shape. The colors all revolve in a circular pattern similar to the design of optical illusions. The hilt is a standard black color with unique diamond patterns that are painted in white. The saya is of a deep violet coloration, with a number of white cords hanging around it. *'Shikai': Release with the command, Instill my precious memories within my heart (私の心の中で私の大切な思い出を植え付ける Watashi no kokoro no naka de watashi no taisetsuna omoide o uetsukeru) at which the katana will then gain a light blue aura surrounding it. Along with this, a large amount of spiritual energy will release around Shizuka's person, causing the ground beneath Shizuka and her opponent to become a platform of energy which rises into the air. Shikai Special Ability: Upon activation of the ability, the platform beneath Shizuka gains a passive ability to memorize any movement sequence or ability that is performed by either Shizuka or her enemy or ally. From this, Shizuka is then capable of accessing this information from slashing, or making contact with the platform and the katana. From this, Shizuka is then able to utilize a technique of her choosing from the techniques that Nōtouchie has stored in it's archives. It should be noted that Shizuka cannot access techniques that were stored in a previous battle. Trivia *Shizuka is the esteemed leader of the operations of the Shinigami Women's Association. :*Shizuka is also a member of the Floral Arrangements club. :*Shizuka has taken many photos of herself modelling for some of the magazines of the Association. :*Shizuka also owns a column in the annual, Popular Topics, Oh! Magazine which focuses on diet and exercise routines, called, Want some? Get some! Because of the popularity of it among females, Shizuka has also begun researching to write a male-specific version of the column. Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Seated Officer Category:5th Division Category:Shinigami Women's Association Category:4th Seat